powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Megazord Madness
Power Rangers Megazord Madness is a bracket-style, online voting event that gives fans the chance to choose the ULTIMATE dream team of 5 Power Rangers Zords. Voting will open in October, with more details from Bandai to come. Why participate? Because there are AWESOME prizes at stake! 5 lucky winners will receive the grand prize of a Mixx-N-Morph figure based off the winning 5 Zords made exclusively by Bandai. More details will come as October draws closer. Megazord Madness followed Power Rangers Morphin Madness. In 2018, Power Rangers Monster Madness was announced. Plot The greatest Zord battle of all time kicks off on October 5: Bandai's Megazord Madness! Help us find the ultimate five Power Ranger Zords of all time! Visit http://megazordmadness.com/coming-soon.html for participation. Participating Zords *Below are the 80 Legendary Zords that will be participating in the tournament Megazord Madness Mighty Morphin S1 Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Megazord Madness.png Mastodon Dinozord Megazord Madness.png Triceratops Dinozord Megazord Madness.png Sabertooth-Tiger Dinozord Megazord Madness.png Pterodactacly Dinozord Megazord Madness.png Dragonzord Megazord Madness.png Titanus Megazord Madness.png Mighty Morphin S2 Red Dragon Thunderzord Megazord Madness.png Black Lion Thunderzord Megazord Madness.png White Tigerzord Megazord Madness.png Tor the Shuttlezord Megazord Madness.png Mighty Morphin S3/Alien Rangers Red Ape Ninjazord Megazord Madness.png Falconzord Megazord Madness.png White Shogunzord Megazord Madness.png Ninjor Megazord Madness .png Zeo Red Battlezord Megazord Madness.png Pyramidas Megazord Madness.png Warrior Wheel Megazord Madness.png Auric the Conqueror Megazord Madness.png Turbo Lightning Cruiser Megazord Madness.png Robo Racer Megazord Madness.png Artillatron Megazord Madness.png In Space Astro Megaship Megazord Madness.png Delta Megaship Megazord Madness.png Mega Winger Megazord Madness.png Lost Galaxy Lion Galactazord Megazord Madness.png Torozord Megazord Madness.png Zenith Carrierzord Megazord Madness.png Lightspeed Rescue Pyro Rescue 1 Megazord Madness.png Max Solarzord Megazord Madness.png Time Force Time Shadow Megazord Madness.png Quantasaurus Rex Megazord Madness.png Wild Force Red Lion Wild Zord Megazord Madness.png Green Gorilla Zord Megazord Madness.png Green Deer Wild Zord Megazord Madness.png Ninja Storm Mighty Mammoth Zord Megazord Madness.png Yellow Lion Zord Megazord Madness.png Samurai Star Megazord Megazord Madness.png Dino Thunder Tyranno Zord Megazord Madness.png Brachio Zord Megazord Madness.png Dino Stegazord Megazord Madness.png Mezodon Megazord Megazord Madness.png SPD Omegamax Cycle Megazord Madness.png Delta Command Megazord Megazord Madness.png Mystic Force Mystic Phoenix Megazord Madness.png Bright Star Megazord Madness.png Mystic Lion Megazord Madness.png Catastros Megazord Madness.png Solar Streak Megazord Megazord Madness.png Operation Overdrive Fire Truck Zord Megazord Madness.png Jungle Fury Jungle Fury Tiger Zord Megazord Madness.png Jungle Fury Penguin Zord Megazord Madness.png Jungle Fury Wolf Zord Megazord Madness.png Jungle Fury Rhino Zord Megazord Madness.png RPM Red Eagle Racer Megazord Madness.png Road Attack Zord Megazord Madness.png Yellow Bear Crawler Zord Megazord Madness.png Wolf Cruiser Megazord Madness.png Croc Carrierzord Megazord Madness.png Whale Zord Megazord Madness.png Samurai/Super Samurai Lion Zord Megazord Madness.png Claw Battlezord Megazord Madness.png Bullzord Megazord Madness.png Lightzord Megazord Madness.png Megaforce Red Dragon Mechazord Megazord Madness.png Lion Mechazord Megazord Madness.png Gosei Ultimate Megazord Megazord Madness.png Gosei Jet Megazord Madness.png Super Megaforce Super Mega Skyship Megazord Madness.png Q-Rex Dino Mode Megazord Madness.png Turbo Falcon Zord Megazord Madness.png Delta Runner 1 Megazord Madness.png Mystic Dragon Megazord Madness.png Ninja Zord Megazord Madness.png Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge T-Rex Zord Megazord Madness.png Para Zord Megazord Madness.png Stego Zord Megazord Madness.png Raptor Zord Megazord Madness.png Tricera Zord Megazord Madness.png Ptera Zord Megazord Madness.png Notes *The winning Zords were Mighty Morphin Dragonzord, Mighty Morphin Titanus, Mighty Morphin Red Dragon, Mighty Morphin Tigerzord and SPD Delta Command Crawler; however, no information nor pictures of the exclusive Mixx-N-Morph figure(s) have been revealed or even brought up by Bandai since November of 2015. Category:PR Campaigns